Stuck
by WereBetterTogether98
Summary: My first Fanific! Please enjoy! Its about Austin and Ally! They are best friends! Ally finds out she is stuck babysitting an annoying family's strangely not annoying siblings. She can't do it on her so Austin volunteers to help her babysit. But he might just help a little more than planned...
1. Chapter 1

**ALLY'S POV**

"Omygod! Austyn and Mariah are so cute Trish! I just love them! They are the sweetest things!" I said.

"So how do you know Austyn and Mariah?" she asked.

"Well Austyn and Mariah are the little sisters of the 3 kids me and my siblings grew up with! Now the older siblings are kind of rude and preppy! I just love little Austyn and Mariah! I hope they don't turn out like them..." I faded off.

"What family?" Trish asked.

"The Mc'Beasleys... And my parents are making us reconnect with them! Because they think we love them! Ugh it's so annoying." I said.

"THE MC'BEASLEYS?" Trish said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I feel so bad for you..." Trish muttered.

"Thanks! But at least Austyn is so cute and funny!" as I finished saying that Austin walked in.

"I heard my name!" Austin yelled.

"We said your name, but it wasn't you..." I replied to him.

"These really cute little girls named Mariah and Austyn!" Trish said.

"Oh... I love Austyn and Mariah!" Austin said.

"Yeah! And my parents are making me and my siblings reconnect with their annoying older siblings. Ugh." I replied.

"Who are they?" Austin asked.

"The Mc'Beasleys..." Trish said.

"THE MC'BEASLEYS?" Austin yelled.

"Did someone say my name?" someone said.

Me, Trish, and Austin turned around.

"Hi, Charlotte..." I said waving.

"Ally-boo! So nice to see you again! Nice to see you also have a boyfriend now!" Charlotte replied.

"What?! Austin isn't my boyfriend!" I screamed.

"Oh sure he isn't..." she said under her breath," I need you to take care of Austyn and Mariah. Cause I don't feel like it."

"Ok! I like Austyn and Mariah! Send them in..." I replied.

"ALLY!" she screamed.

She ran in with some really cute guy and Mariah, her little sister.

"Ally!" Austin said as she ran up to me and gave me a hug."Bye brother!"

"Brother? Travis sure looks different!" I whisper to her.

"That's not Travis. That's Luke!" she whispers back.

"Nerdy Luke Mc'Beasley?" I asked her.

"Yeah I know! Big improvement!" she replied.

Charlotte and Luke left Sonic Boom.

My phone vibrated," How does Charlotte have my phone number?"

To Ally from Charlotte:  
Ally-boo! The fam is going out of town this week! Like my family and yours! But your dad said you have to stay back to run the store! And we decided to leave Austyn and Mariah with you! Their stuff is already at your house! Good luck! Xoxo Char

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"What?" Austin and Trish yelled.

"My family and Mariah and Austyn's family went Out of town without us! And we are stuck here all week!" I said.

"At least it's summer!" Austin said.

"Um I'm leaving too like now. Sorry! See ya next week!" Trish ran out.

"Austin?!" I whined.

"Well my parents are out of town also! I guess I could help? "Austin replied.

"Do you mind staying at my house with us? Cause we hate being alone... And it would make us feel safer..." I asked.

"Anything for the girl of my dreams..." he said leaning on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Anything, so You won't have bad dreams!" Austin yelled.

"haha okay Austin..." he actually likes me ahhhhh!

"It's getting late. We should go. Drop by my house first so I can get some stuff?" he said picking up Austyn into a piggyback ride.

"Sure! Why not? Thanks for doing this by the way. It means a lot." I said picking up Mariah who looks half asleep.

All four us walk out of the store and we head to Austin's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the positive reviews! I hate keeping people waiting! So here is chapter 2! I've already written through chapter 4... And I'm gonna write chapter 5 tonight! FYI The length of the chapters depends how early I fall asleep... Unless I feel like continue-ing the next night aka my only time to write... Anyways thanks for reading :) Xx_  
**

**ALLY'S POV**

We got to my house around 7pm. We walked inside and sure enough their stuff was there. We set up their room and we sent them to take baths.

After they were done they put their pajamas on. I went to take a bath and left them with Austin.

"Good Luck!" I said while walking away.

I finished my bath and walked out to where everyone was. Austin left and went to take a bath.

Austyn had a purple, velvety, long sleeved, knee high pajama dress on that had silver hearts on the front. Mariah on the other hand had the pink version of Austyn's dress on. Lastly I had Yellow and Pink striped pants with a yellow tank top on.

I had already French braided Mariah's hair. She was running up and down the hallways. After all she was only 4. I just finished French braiding Austyn's hair when I heard Mariah screech. Immediately after that Austin walked in carrying Mariah over his shoulder.

I think she might have been screaming at the fact that Austin only had yellow and black pajama pants on. This means he had no shirt on.

"Silly Mariah, it's just me!" he said setting her down.

"Austin, it's time for bed. You get Mariah, I will walk with Austyn." I said to him.

He picked Mariah back up, because she wouldn't walk because she was so tired," What time is it?"

"11:30" I replied.

"Oh okay let's go!" he said marching towards Abby's room where the girls were staying.

He sat Mariah down on the blankets we had laid out on the floor in the shape of a bed. He tucked her in and she fell right to bed.

"Hey Austin. Can you tuck Austyn in? I need to go comb my hair before bed." I asked.

"Okay!" he said tucking Austyn in.

I left to comb my hair, and when I came back they were singing. "What are you two doing? She's supposed to be asleep!"

"We just started singing and I found that she has a really really good voice!" he said as he turned to Austyn," Sing for her!"

"Um what song?" she asked him.

"Sing DOUBLE TAKE!" he screamed.

"Flip the switch

Turn on the lightning

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know you got a number one

Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat

They need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's coming down to you right now

They wanna know know know

Your name name name

They want the girl girl girl

With game game game

And when they look look look

Your way way way

Your gonna make (make) make

(make) make

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know know know

Your name name name

They want the girl girl girl

With game game game

And when they look look look

Your way way way

Your gonna make (make) make

(make) make

Make 'em do a double take

What up?" she said.

"Wow!" I said in shock. She was amazing! Austin was right.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

"No! It was perfect!" me and Austin said at the same time.

"Thanks!" She said.

"IDEA!" I yelled," Austyn! I'm going to do my best to shoot a live stream, and we can have a mini concert on it and you and Austin will perform! "I said.

"You're willing to do that?" Austin asked.

"Yup!" I answered and then Turned to Austyn," I want everyone to see your amazing talent!"

"Maybe we can tag Helen, from the Helen Show in the link so she can see it and maybe we could go on her show soon!" Austin yelled.

"Y'all would do this for me?" she said.

"Yeah of course we would! We love you! Now you need to get to bed." I said and then me and Austin left.

"So when is the live stream?" Austin asked.

"Um tomorrow at 11am! Let's tweet it so everyone knows!" I said.

"Done!" Austin said.

"Wow..." I said punching him in the arm.

"Owwww" he said rubbing his arm," Now where do I sleep?"

"Cameron's room!" I said walking into my room," It's right there!"

"Oh thanks! Good night Ally..." he said walking into Cameron's room.

"Goodnight Austin!" I said back.

"Sweet Dreams!" I heard him yell as both doors closed.

Tomorrow. 11 Am. Me and Austin. Are going to make one little girl's dreams come true. That. That feels so good!


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up around 10 the next morning, I got out of bed and heard singing in the living room. So I walked over to the balcony that looked down into the living room.

Austin was playing his guitar and singing for the girls. He just finished playing not a love song when Mariah yelled "DOUBLE TAKE!"

"Okay! Okay." he then turned to Austyn "Would you like to sing with me?"

"Really? You mean it?" she asked shocked. No one had noticed I was upstairs.

"Yup!" he looked at Mariah." Sit over there! We will put on a concert!" He then put a yellow t-shirt on.

I pulled out my phone to video tape it. And then hit record.

"Hello! I'm Austin Moon, I want to introduce my guest and phenomenal singer Austyn Mc'Beasley!" he said then made cheering noises. He was so good with kids.

"Hi! I'm Austyn, and me and Austin are going to sing Double Take for you!"

Then, they began.

"Flip the switch, Turn on the lightning" Austin sang.

"Get it right, Show 'em how it's done" Austyn then sang.

"Free it up, No matter how you dress that song, Girl you know you got a number one!" Austin sang out. While looking at her giving her a number 1 signal.

"Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em, Drop the beat,  
they need to hear your sound!" Austyn sang again. While spinning.

"Play it up, it's coming down to you right now!" they sang together. They did some special handshake.

"They wanna know know know, Your name name name,  
They want the girl girl girl,With game game game" Austin sang.

"And when they look look look,Your way way way,  
Your gonna make (make) make ,(make) make!" Austyn sang.

"Make 'em do a double take" they sang together again.

"They wanna know know know,Your name name name,They want the girl girl girl,With game game game!" Austin looked at her and sang.

"And when they look look look,Your way way way,  
Your gonna make (make) make ,make) make!" Austyn sang flipping her hair.

"Make 'em do a double take" Austin sang back while laughing.

"What up?" Austyn finish the song. Then they went back to back and crossed their arms.

I stopped the recording and then applauded.

All three looked up at me. "How long have you been there?" Austin asked nervously.

"Only for the end of Not A Love Song and all of Double Take. Why?" I asked him.

"Good! Well... Um nothing!" he said ." Come downstairs! I'm hungry!"

"Ugh fine!" I walked down the stairs and met all three in the kitchen.

They were all sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What do y'all want for breakfast?" I asked.

They all replied very fast.

"Chocolate chip!" Mariah shouted.

"Pancakes!" Austin yelled. No surprise.

"Shaped like mickey mouse!" Austyn yelled.

"haha I'll try my best. Austin can you keep them entertained?" I asked him.

"Um... Sure." he said then jumped up and picked up Mariah," LET'S GO!"

He raced Austyn upstairs.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I'm so glad Ally didn't here every song I played for the girls... She might have figured they were about her.

I heard Ally yell. I ran to the balcony and asked her what was wrong.

"THE LIVESTREAM IS IN 10 MINUTES! GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" she yelled.

I picked up both girls and ran downstairs. We all ate and then Ally set it up and I tweeted the link.

"Austin your on in 5-4-3-2-1!" ally said.

"Hey guys! It's Austin! Welcome to our live stream! We did promise that we would have a special guest... So here she is!" I said motioning for Austyn to come on," Guys this is Austyn! That's A-U-S-T-Y-N!"

" Hi everybody!" she said.

"Alright Austyn, tell us about yourself!" I told her.

"My name is Austyn Grace Mc'Beasley. I'm 8 years old. I'm the 4th out of 5 kids. And I love Austin and Ally! They're the best babysitters!" she said enthusiastically.

"Let's sing some songs! Which song first guys?" I asked.

"Their all saying Double Take Ally... Why?" I asked her.

"I might have posted of video on YouTube of you two singing it this morning... And it might have over 1,000 views already..." she replied.

"Wow, well here we go!" I said.

"Flip the switch, Turn on the lightning" I sang.

"Get it right, Show 'em how it's done" Austyn then sang.

"Free it up, No matter how you dress that song, Girl you know you got a number one!" I sang out. While I was looking at her giving her a number 1 signal.

"Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em, Drop the beat,  
they need to hear your sound!" Austyn sang again. While spinning.

"Play it up, it's coming down to you right now!" We sang together. We did our special handshake.

"They wanna know know know, your name name name,  
they want the girl girl girl, with game game game" I sang.

"And when they look look, your way way way,  
your gonna make (make) make, (make) make!" Austyn sang.

"Make 'em do a double take" We sang together again.

"They wanna know know know, your name name name, they want the girl girl girl, with game game game!" I looked at her and sang.

"And when they look look look, your way way way,  
your gonna make (make) make, make) make!" Austyn sang flipping her hair.

"Make 'em do a double take" I sang back while laughing.

"What up?" Austyn finish the song. We then went back to back and crossed our arms.

There were so many suggestions and so many people were in love with Austyn.

After singing a few more songs and answering questions, we decided to close it up because it was almost 1pm and the girls wanted to go to the park.

"Alrighty guys..." I got cut off by Austyn.

"We gotta go! Austin and Ally are taking me and Mariah the Miami Park!" she said pulling Mariah on screen.

Ally turned it off and told the girls to get ready and they ran off.

" I bet fans are gonna go to that park and find us..." Ally trailed off.

"Yup." I answered back as we got upstairs.

Austyn came out of the room and stopped us," We need to all match! Everyone where pink! Austin, you where: cargo shorts, a pink t-shirt, and pink shoes! Ally, you where: your short khaki shorts, a pink t-shirt, and pink shoes!"

"Um, okay." We both said then walked to our rooms.

We met downstairs and sure enough me and ally had Pink shirts and Khaki shorts on. The girls had pink dresses with tutu's at the bottom with some with leggings on.

"I think we look perfect!" Austyn said.

I took a picture of all of us together smiling. I then tweeted it with the caption:"Spending the day in the park with these three! They're the most Crazy, Awesome, Talented, and amazing girls!"

Within minutes I had hundreds of retweets and favorites.

We all walked to the park hand in hand. I held Austyn's hand who held Mariah's hand, who held Ally's. We looked like the perfect family... If only we were.

A family that is. All of them. Their perfect. In every single way.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUSTIN'S POV**

as we came to the park we saw a group of people in the center so we went around the edge and continued toward the playground.

"SWINGS!" Austyn grabbed Mariah's hand and ran towards them.

"Austin! Push us!" she said. And that's what I did. I couldn't say no to her.

Soon enough we almost got mobbed because the crowd was for us.

"SING SING SING SING!" they chanted.

Austyn looked at me and whispered," Well can we at least give them what they came for?"

"Sure why not? Wanna surprise them?" I asked.

"Of Course!" she said back.

"Alrighty we'll sing for you." I said jumping onto the platform of the playground and lifted Austyn up with me.

"We're gonna sing A BILLION HITS! Y'all better video tape this!" Austyn said.

"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
you really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)"I sang.

"I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac" Austyn sang back, the entire time we were dancing also.

"Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

"Wooooahhhh  
that's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
that's what I'm gonna get" Austyn sang.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" I sang back.

"A billion hits is what I'll get" I also sang.

"Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
you pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)" Austyn sang with passion.

"I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart "I sang.

"Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

"Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get" we sang again.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" I turned to Austyn and sang.

"Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
can't get this rocker out my site" Austyn sang and spinned.

"You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song" I shouted.

"Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

" Wooooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get" I sang.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang and ended in our signature pose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yall are gonna hate me for this chapter… But bear with me! It will get better **** Something just had to happen… Xxx Lilly**

**AUSTYN'S POV**

The crowd cheered as me and Austin stood back to back. My chest rose and fell fast because I barely had any breath. I could get used to this. The performing thing, not the not breathing part...

Austin picked me up and spun me around. I giggled a lot.

"Thank you, thank you!" Austin said as he bowed cheesily . I did the same.

"Can we have Auto graphs?" a fan asked.

There was a pretty good sized crowd. 20 people maybe?

"Not today guys, maybe another day, these two little ones want to be able to enjoy the park." Austin said.

I pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "Can I sing a song by myself?"

"Um, sure..." he said standing back up.

Austin jumped off the playground and walked by Ally.

"What is she doing?" ally asked.

"She's gonna sing... I have no idea what though..." Austin trailed off.

"Hi guys! I'm Austyn, and um I wanted to sing for you. Sooo here's a song written by the best girl I have ever known and originally sang by the best guy ever! Here's Double Take."

I took a deep breath and began.

"Flip the switch

Turn on the lightning

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know you got a number one

Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat

They need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's coming down to you right now

They wanna know know know

Your name name name

They want the girl girl girl

With game game game

And when they look look look

Your way way way

Your gonna make (make) make

(make) make

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know know know

Your name name name

They want the girl girl girl

With game game game

And when they look look look

Your way way way

Your gonna make (make) make

(make) make

Make 'em do a double take

What up?" I sang and danced the entire time.

The crowd cheered. This was awesome! Concerts in the park! I picked a great day to wear my tutu!

Austin hopped up on stage with Mariah in his arms. "Well guys we need to get going! I hope you enjoyed the mini concert! The girls are getting hungry so we best be going!"

Austin jumped off stage grabbed me and I held Ally's hand. We headed off to lunch. Austin had planned a picnic in the park but since everyone seemed to follow us we headed to Sonic Boom.

*At Sonic Boom*

"Let's eat in the Practice room!" Ally suggested.

"Sure why not?" Austin replied.

We all walked upstairs and set out the picnic. We all sat down and started eating.

We had: Ham sandwiches, pickle slices, potato chips, peanuts, and lemonade. PEANUTS!

"MARIAH!DON'T EAT THAT!" I screamed slapping the peanuts out of her hand.

"What's wrong?!" Austin and Ally said in unison.

"SHE IS ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!" I screamed.

"Oh no! She already ate some!" Austin said panicking.

Just then she started coughing.

"MARIAH!" I screamed.

"I'LL CALL 911!" Ally screamed running out of the room.

"Does she have an epi-pen?" Austin asked.

"I don't know! Check the bag!" I screamed.

"What bag?" Austin asked.

I ran over and got the epi-pen out of our emergency bag. I handed it to Austin.

He stuck it into her thigh. She started breathing normally again. But I knew it wouldn't last. Immediately 911 came running in.

They pushed me and Austin out of the way just as ally came back in.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as Austin held me back.

Last thing I heard and saw was them wheeling my sister out of the room and The sirens of the ambulance.

I looked up at Austin," What if she doesn't make it? What will we do?"

He knelt down to look me in the eyes," I Don't Know Austyn. I really don't know..."

I slammed my head into his chest in tears. What if she doesn't make it? What will I do? I will definitely stop singing, she was the first on to love my singing...

Mariah. Only 4. And already dying...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for continuing to read Stuck! Please review! And also please go check out NotALoveSong88's "Best Friends Brother" it's really good!****  
****Xx Lilly****  
**  
**AUSTIN'S POV****  
**  
The Paramedics had just left the room when Austyn turned and looked at me. I was on the ground so when she looked at me she was staring me in the eyes.

"Austin!" she said holding onto my shoulders starting to cry," We have to go to the Hospital!"

"We will I promise!" I said back.

She hugged me wrapping her arms around me. "Will she be okay?"

I stood up and was holding her," I don't know Austyn, but we can hope."

I turned to Ally," We gotta get to the hospital, come on."

"Austin, "she said. She then and came and whispered to me," What if she doesn't make it? What will we tell her family? We killed their baby?"

"I don't know Ally, I really don't know." I said.

We both walked out of the room and headed to the hospital.

*At the hospital*

We walked up to the nurses desk.

"How can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"We are looking for Mariah Mc'Beasley." by this time she should be in a room. I hope.

"Mc'Beasley" she mumbled while searching a computer," Ah here she is! Room 219! Down this hallway and it's the last on the left!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"Is she your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"What? No! What would make you think that?" I asked.

"Well you seem quite concerned. You are holding a child and holding that pretty girls hand!" she replied.

I looked down and sure enough me and Ally were holding hands. We both pulled away quickly. And walked down the hallway in silence.

We reached room 219 and rounded the corner into her room.

She was asleep. We walked in as she woke up.

"MARIAH!" Austyn said running to her.

"Austyn!" Mariah said back.

"How are you Mariah?" Ally asked her while leaning down beside her.

"I'm okay now!" Mariah said back.

The doctor then walked in.

"Hello kids. Well Miss Mariah is quite fine in case you wanted to know. You can pick her up tomorrow. Until then you need to go home a get some rest. Its late."

"But I want to stay!" Austyn said.

"Austyn, we need to do what the doctor asked. Let's go home!" Ally said.

"Thanks doctor. We'll be back tomorrow." I said picking up Austyn before leaving.

*The Dawson's house*

"Austyn go up to bed please." Ally said to her.

"Ok goodnight Austy. Goodnight Ally." she said running off.

After Austyn left Ally had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I can't do this anymore..." she trailed off.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I... we can't be partners. Every time something good happens, something horrible always happens to cancel everything out!" she looked me in the eyes," I'm sorry. I can't write songs for you anymore..."

She then started to walk up the stairs.

"WAIT!" I said as I grabbed my guitar.

"Ally, I can't make it without you!"

I then started singing.

"There's no way I can without ya, be here out ya, do it without ya! It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you is like whoa! Gettin I know! Cause I-I-I-I-I am extreme. Cause I-I-I-I-I got you with me!" I sang slowly," There's no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya!"

"What are you talking about Austin?" ally asked.

"Ally, the song describes completely how I feel right now! I can't do this without you!" I pleaded," You can't quit! Ally! I love you!"

"What?!" she asked.

"I need you!" I quickly covered up.

"That's not what you said Austin... You... You... You said ' I love you'" she said.

Crap... That's perfect. I let out my secret. I have a major crush on Ally...

"Really? That's what I said. Ha! Noooo "I said trying cover that I actually said that.

"I love you too Austin..." she said seriously.

"I mean I didn't really say that but okay... Wait what? "I asked surprised.

"I love you Austin... I just never said it. Because I didn't know if you felt the same way..." she trailed off.

"I do feel the same way! I always have Ally! Don't doubt that! I do love you..." I reassured her.

"Really?" she said coming closer to me.

"Yes. I love you Ally Dawson!" I said to her.

"I love you too Austin Moon! " she said hugging me.

I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. So I started leaning in for a kiss when...

"EWWW!" Austyn yelled.

We both backed away from the hug and looked up at Austyn.

"AUSTYN!" we both yelled.

"If you're gonna kiss don't do it in plain sight!" she yelled.

"Go to bed!" I said.

"Make me!" she said back.

"Fine then!" I said running up the stairs. She then screamed and ran into her room.

I ran in and grabbed her before she got in bed, "Gotcha!"

"Put me down!" she yelled.

I put her in bed and tucked her in," Goodnight little pickle!"

"Pickle?" she asked.

"Yes. I said pickle! Deal with it!" I jokingly said while walking out of the room.

I then saw Ally looking more beautiful than ever at the end of the hallway.

I ran up to her and stopped," How about that kiss now?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I wanna to go to sleep now!" she replied.

"Please!" I begged.

"Fine then!" she replied.

I leaned in to kiss her. She instead turned around and kissed me on the cheek.

She patted my back and said," Goodnight Austyyy"

She then went into her room and locked her door.

"Oh come on! That wasn't a real kiss!" I said through the door.

"Okay then Austy. Maybe tomorrow..." she trailed off.

Tomorrow... I might get a kiss from Ally Dawson...

Tomorrow. If only it would come faster...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading my fanfics guys! Keep writing reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Xx Lilly **

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up the next morning and checked the clock.

"6:30am" I sighed, "Might as well get ready."

I decided to take my time getting ready. I hopped in the shower and took a bath. After I got out I put on denim shorts, a yellow tank top, a jean vest, and my brown high- heel boots.

I walked down stairs with my hair still wrapped in a towel. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and ate with leisure.

I put my bowls away and looked up at the clock.

"8:30am" I then walked upstairs to finish getting ready.

I let my hair out of the towel and put on my makeup. I then finished blow drying my hair. After that I pulled out my curler and curled my hair. When I finished curling my hair, I pinned part of it back with a yellow flower clip.

I heard someone open there door. "10:00am"

Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Austin!" he said.

"Come in!" I replied.

"Hey," he stepped back," You are completely ready... What time did you get up?"

"6:30am. Well on accident..." I trailed off.

"Early riser aren't we?" he asked.

"Not normally! Just today I woke up kind of early!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" he replied.

"Austin just go take a shower! You stink!" Austyn said from behind him.

"Harsh aren't we?" he replied while turning around.

"Well, you deserve it! You woke me up!" she said coming and sitting on my bed, rubbing her eyes.

Austin left the room and got in the shower.

"Come on let's get you dressed." I told her.

We both went into her room.

"Here wear this!" I said handing her it.

She slipped it on. It was a black and yellow striped dress with a yellow tutu bottom and black leggings and yellow converse. I grabbed Mariah's version of that outfit and stuffed it in my purse.

"EWWWW! AUSTIN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I heard Austyn yell.

I turned around to see Austin in his boxers.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Um I agree with her." I replied.

He looked down and saw that he only had boxers on. An embarrassed look consumed his face and he ran to his room.

A few minutes later Austin came out with styled hair and clothes on. He had a yellow v-neck, denim jeans, and yellow high-tops on.

"Wow, color coordination again..." I trailed off.

"I thought we were supposed to be? I can go change if you want!" he replied.

"Noooo! I left pancakes on the counter you can get on the way out. Austyn already ate, and we have to go get Mariah!" I yelled.

We all left and later arrived at the hospital.

*at the hospital*

We went to the nurses desk and signed her out. We then went and got her.

Room 219. We walked in.

"Hey Mariah! Let's go! First put these on, so, well you can match!" I said.

Mariah ran to the bathroom and changed. She came out later perfectly ready. I quickly put her hair up in pigtails like Austyn's hair.

We left the hospital and headed to sonic boom because I had to work.

*At sonic boom*

"Hey, Ally! I'll keep them entertained by teaching them how to play the instruments!" Austin said.

"Well... Ugh fine. I don't care I have to work..." I said to him.

"Thank you!" Austin said hugging me.

"Your Welcome." I replied.

Why does he have to be so cute and irresistible? Heyyyyy, new song ideaaa! Well still. It could have been anyone else, why Austin? Why did I have to like my best friend? At least I know we feel the same way about each other!  
**  
****AUSTIN'S POV**

Why did I have to like my best friend? Ally Dawson? All I want to do is ask her to go out with me... I mean I would. I just don't want to risk our friendship!

That's one thing I can't afford to lose. She means the world to me.

Ally Dawson. My world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a few things... Who likes both Austin & Ally's POV in the story? Like having them both in there? And lastly sorry for this short chapter. I just felt that if I added anymore to this chapter it would just be too much info! Well anyways, Happy Reading!****  
****Xx Lilly****  
**  
**ALLY'S POV**

It's about time to close when I turn around I see Austin running down the stairs.

"Hey Ally, I have a question for you!" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Whatever happened to that kiss you promised me?" he asked.

"Austin, I said maybe..." I turned around and started organizing papers," I just don't think I'm ready yet..."

"Ready for what?" Austin asked.

"Oh well I don't know, to kiss you, fall in love, be in a committed relationship. It's just all too much right now!" I said walking up the stairs.

"Ally, I thought you loved me?" he asked.

"I do, Austin. I really do! I just don't know if I can handle a relationship..." I sighed.

"Ally," he said grabbing me and turning me around to face him," You mean the world to me! Can you at least prove that I mean the world to me by at least kissing me?"

"How is that gonna prove anything Austin?" I asked.

"Ally please?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna kiss you Austin!" I yelled.

He backed up in shock like I had done something.

"Austin I didn't mean it that way," I said running down the stairs to him," I meant to say not now, I promise I will kiss you. When the time is right..."

I immediately hugged him and he hugged back. This lasted for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for being so mean, Austin. I really didn't mean to." I whispered into his chest.

"I forgive you." he faded out.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we start dating? Like not normal dating. Like we are more than friends but not exactly in a relationship! Like we can hold hands and hug and stuff, but no kissing. Yet!" he winks at me.

"That sounds great Austin!" I said pulling back from the hug," it's getting late! Let's get the girls and head home!"

"Sounds perfect!" he said slipping his hand into mine.

We started walking upstairs to get the girls.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I then intertwined my fingers with hers. It just felt so right! I love Ally, and she loves me! We were definitely meant to be!

But here's the thing, Are We Better Together?


	9. Chapter 9

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin wasn't acting normal. As soon as we got back from Sonic Boom he went straight to his room.

We got back pretty late so I walked the girls into their room and got them dressed for bed.

"Ok girls get in your beds!" I said to them.

"Can you and Austin sing for us?" Austyn asked.

"Yeah! Please?" Mariah also asked.

"Fine. I'll go get him." I said walking out of the room

I walked down the hallway and saw his door open and music coming from it.

I walked to the door. He wasn't paying attention. It looked like he was writing a song.

"Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh" he began to sing.

"Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
just like a perfect rhyme  
like, you're not even trying  
like pieces of a puzzle  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble" he continued.

"Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together" I like it, a lot.

"Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
like the sun needs a world to shine on  
you're the bright side of every day  
me without you just isn't the same" he sang.

"Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together  
Uh-huh oh oh , Uh-huh oh oh oh" He sang with tears in his eyes.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I said walking over to him.

He turned around," Hey Ally, it's nothing..."

"Austin, your crying! Something gotta be wrong." I said hugging him," Please tell me!"

"Fine, It's just I've been thinking about what you said last night. Every time something good happens, something bad comes and cancels it out!" he took a deep breath, "Well, not completely dating you was a good thing, all that's left is the horrible thing! What if something bad happens between us? What if we never see each other again?"

At this point he was in full tears. I stood him up and hugged him.

"Austin. Don't you ever worry! I love you! I never leave the people I love." I said looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Ally. That means a lot." he replied.

I grabbed his hand;" The girls want us to sing for them, bring your guitar!"

"Okay" Austin said grabbing his guitar as we left the room.

Austin sat down on a stool in the girl's room and started to sing as they sat around him.

"I'm a little butterfly! Flap my colorful wings! Even though I'm small and frail! I can do most an-y-thing!" he finished.

Mariah had fallen asleep. Austin then got up and put her in bed.

"Austin, can you read me a story?" austyn asked.

"Sure! Get in bed. "He replied.

All three of us got in her bed and Austin began to read a story. Me and Austyn both had our heads on his chest.  
**  
****AUSTIN'S POV******

After I finished the story I looked at the beautiful girls that surrounded me. Austyn and Ally were both asleep.

I very carefully lifted Austyn's head onto her pillow. Since ally was already in her pajamas I decided to not wake her.

I carefully picked Ally up bridal style and took her to her bedroom. I sat her down on her bed and tucked her in.

Before I left I kissed her on the head. As I was leaving the room Ally woke up.

"Austin?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks for everything." she replied.

"No, thank you." I said blowing her a kiss.

She played along and pretended to catch it.

I left the room and went into mine. I changed into my black and yellow pajama pants and jumped into bed. I was continually looking up at the ceiling, when a thought crossed my mind.

Maybe we are better together...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm In the process of writing a new story! Its UNOFFICIAL title is "Secrets with Benefits". Yes it's another Austin & Ally fanfic! I've really been enjoying writing Stuck for you guys, don't worry, it's far from over. Anyways please enjoy Chapter 10!****  
**** Xx Lilly******

**ALLY'S POV****  
**  
I woke up at 9:30am only due to two little girls jumping on my bed.

"Hey! Idea, why don't we all go wake Austin up this way?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Mariah shouted.

All three of us ran into his room and started jumping on his bed.

He started throwing pillows at us to stop and we kept going. I jumped off and stood beside the bed. Austin threw one more pillow and it hit Austyn in the head knocking her to the ground. No one saw her fall but we heard it.

Austyn's head hit the floor with a loud bang. She immediately started screaming and crying. Austin realized what had happened and jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"IM SOO SORRY!" he yelled.

He picked her up into his arms and started carrying her downstairs. She laid her head against his bare chest as he carried her downstairs. Her crying now was more just tears then screaming.

As he walked into the kitchen he sat Austyn down on the counter.

"Ice pack, ice pack." he whispered frantically searching around the kitchen.

I walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel," Here Austin."

"Thanks Ally-gator!" He said.

He walked over to Austyn and placed the ice pack on her head. "How's that Austy?"

"*sniff* It's good..." she replied.

Austin picked her up again and went to sit on the couch. It was Saturday morning so we all just decided to stay in our pajamas and watch TV.

Austyn sat cuddled up to Austin in the middle of the couch while Austin held the ice pack to her head. I sat on the other side of Austin with Mariah in my arms.

AUSTIN'S POV

I felt so bad for hurting Austyn. It's only the 3rd day with these three perfect girls and already so much has happened! I love all of them so much. I don't know what I would do without them.

They mean the world to me...

**Sorry it was so short! I was really tired and couldn't think of anymore. I promise the next chapter will be longer!****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Should I start doing imagines for people? Just PM me! And if I get 5+ "Yes" and why I should, then I will! Anyways, Happy Reading!**

**Xx Lilly**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

We had been watching TV most of the afternoon when a song came to me.

"Ally! Quick get a camera I'll get my guitar!" I yelled jumping up and running to grab my guitar.

"Um okay..." she replied.

I came back with my guitar and started playing as she started recording.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove  
(Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom  
(Boom da boom boom)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!  
Its so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
(Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime  
(Ti-i-i-ime)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight TONIGHT  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it" I finished the song and Austyn and Mariah stood up applauding and Ally stopped recording and just sat there.

"Ally? What's wrong? Was it that bad?" I asked her.

"Austin do you realize what you just did?" she asked getting up and walking to me.

"I sang a song..." I replied standing up.

"That YOU wrote! By yourself!" she said.

"I did! OMG I actually wrote a son that didn't fail!" I yelled.

She wrapped hers arms around me and I did the same.

She pulled back and looked at me, "Austin! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Ally! Why don't we head to Sonic Boom to record this so I don't forget it?" I said back to her.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Ally yelled.

As started running towards the door.

"EXCUSE ME!" Austyn yelled.

"What?!"Me and Ally yelled at the same time.

"Shouldn't we put real clothes on?" she replied.

I looked around and saw we all still had pajamas on.

"Alright. 5 minutes everyone be down here." I said," BREAK!"

We all ran up to out rooms and started getting ready.

5 minutes later I went down stairs and everyone was there.

"Seriously? We are all matching again?" Ally asked.

I looked around and we all had blue on.

"We seem to be really good at this..." I said.

*At Sonic Boom*

"When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it." I sang.

Ally then turned the cd burner off and took the cd and wrote "Can You Feel It". Then she put it in a case and set it to the side.

"That was awesome Austin!" ally said.

"Thanks Ally! I mean I really couldn't have done it without you!" I replied.

"But you did... You wrote that yourself." she replied.

"I meant, I couldn't have made it this far without you." I said hugging her.

**ALLY'S POV**

I am so proud of Austin! I can't believe he wrote this amazing song by himself! He's so talented. He means the world to me.

He always has...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Guys thanks for reading this chapter! Can you believe it's only day 4 in the story?! Anyways please go read my BFF's stories! Her name is MusicLover1218!**_

_**Xx Lilly**_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

We got home late last night from Sonic boom, so we all went straight to bed.

I woke up with a thought. I quickly got out of bed and ran to Ally's room.

"ALLY!" I said jumping on her bed.

"AUSTIN! What are you doing in here?" she said waking up.

"Well I had an idea come into my head when I woke up!" I said excitedly.

She sat up in her bed and looked at me," What is it Austin?"

"I'm gonna help you do something today!" I screamed, "Now get dressed! Today is favorite color day!"

I left her room to go wake up Austyn and Mariah.

"Austyn! Mariah!" I said waking them up.

"What Austin?" Austyn asked.

"Get dressed in your favorite color!" I said and left their room and went to mine.

I pulled out my phone.  
_**  
**__** From "Austin"**__**  
**__** Hey Trish! Do me a favor?**__****_

_**From "Trish"**__**  
**__** Sure! What is it?**__****_

_** From "Austin"**__**  
**______**Can you book the malls performance stage for this afternoon and get people to come?**__****_

_** From "Trish"**____**  
**______**Sure! On it now :)**__**  
**_  
I threw my phone on my bed and started getting dressed.

I put on denim jeans, a yellow v-neck, and yellow high tops.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Ally was wearing red heels, denim shorts, and a dressy red shirt. Mariah had on a purple and zebra dress, purple leggings, and sparkly purple TOMS. I looked over at Austyn. She had on a lime green shirt with zebra fluffy sleeves, denim jean skirt, lime green leggings, and black sparkly converse.

"Wow! We all look... Special." I muttered.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"ummmm, THE MALL!" I said.

They all walked outside and right before I did my phone vibrated.  
_**  
**______**From "Trish"**____**  
**______**Done :) Please video tape!**_

*at the mall*

We spent all afternoon and it was time to perform.

"Mariah. Austyn. Stay here and video tape! "I said handing Austyn my phone.

"Ally! Come with me!" I said grabbing her hand and walking backstage.

There weren't too many people there; but it was a good amount.

"Austin! What are you doing?" ally asked.

"I'm helping you conquer your stage fright!" I said.

"WHAT?! nooooo your not!" she said walking away.

I grabbed her arm," Ally, please. For me. We will sing together! I promise!"

"But there's too many people!" she said.

"Trust me. Focus on the song or find a familiar face. Look at that person and you'll be fine. That's what I do; I always look for you..." I replied.

"I... I... I'll try Austin. I just don't know! I'm too afraid I will fail..." she trailed off.

"If you do, just get back up again! I'll be there if you need me, okay? Together?" I said to her.

"Together!" she took my hand and we walked on stage.

*on stage*

"Hello everyone! I'm Austin Moon! And this is my partner Ally! We wanted to sing for you today, enjoy!" I said, and with that we started.

"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out." I sang first.

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track" ally sang out.

"bump that track, YEAH" I sang back.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we sang together in harmony.

"Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days" I sang again.

"And it's feeling like, Your game is crazy off, But all you need, Is to bring the heat, Get back on top" Ally sang looking at me.

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back," I sang looking back at her.

"Now turn up the beat and bump that track, bump that track, YEAH" she sang.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it,  
The way that you do,  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we sang together.

"You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,  
You got the fire so keep burning it up!" I sang out.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do" ally sang looking out at the crowd.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we finished together.

After the song was finished me and Ally rushed backstage.  
**  
**** ALLY'S POV**

"AUSTIN! Thank you so much! That was so amazing!" I screamed.

"Your welcome Ally! I just really wanted to do something for you!" he said hugging me.

I hugged him back and we Just stood there hugging each other.

I love Austin for two reasons: He helped me conquer my stage fright and just for being him.

I can't believe I actually sang in front of people and didn't fail!

I opened up twitter on my phone and looked at my mentions.

I read the most recent one:

" real_austin_moon & ally_dawson World Tour needs to happen #soon"

I never thought there would come a day that "Austin & Ally" would mean more than just a friendship or relationship...


	13. Chapter 13

_**So this chapter is REALLY long! But its good! And it's the 5**__**th**__** day! Does this mean their time together is almost over? I don't know! Haha I guess we will just have to find out!**_

_**Xx Lilly**_

**ALLY' S POV**

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone.

"6:30am" I whispered to myself.

I decided to check twitter. I had a mention. I clicked on it and read it out loud.

" laylaboo239: real_austin_moon It would mean the world if you could perform at my sweet 16 tonight! (ps could u bring ally_dawson & Austyn?)"

Forgetting how early I was I ran into Austin's room and jumped on his bed.

"ALLY!" he said sitting up quickly.

"Austin check your mentions on twitter!" I said.

He grabbed his phone," Which one?"

I grabbed my phone and looked at it," The one from laylaboo239"

He scrolled down a little bit," Oh here it is!"

"Sooo..." I said.

"I think we should do it! I'll do a song by myself, one with Austyn, and then one with you!" he said.

"Great! I will go tell Austyn!" I said leaving the room," and get dressed Austin"

"What color?" he yelled.

"Um I don't know yet..." I said.

I stopped in the hallway and clicked on laylaboo239's profile.

"Pink." I said after reading her bio. She loved neon pink. Great.

"Hey Austyn!" I sad waking the girls up," Both of you, wear neon pink today!"

I went back to Austin's room," Hey, her favorite color is pink. So um wear neon pink."

"Neon?!" he said.

"Yeah, sorry. Oh find out where she lives!" I said walking into my room to get dressed.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I grabbed my phone and clicked laylaboo239's profile and scrolled through her tweets trying to find a best friend, cause I wanted it to be a surprise for her.

I scrolled a little bit farther and found who she called her "BFFL" and I clicked on real_gracie_gray.

She followed me, so I followed her back so I could direct message her. I started typing.

"Hi your friend laylaboo239 said she was having a sweet 16 tonight and want me to perform. And I can! Except I want it to be a surprise for her, will you help me?"

I threw the phone on my bed and went to get dressed. I searches through the drawers.

"How do I have a neon pink v-neck?" I said in shock.

I put it on with denim jeans and the same neon pink but in high tops. Once I was done my phone made a noise.

I picked it up and real_gracie_gray had replied.

"OMG! Are you serious? Your coming! So um, she is having the party in her back yard. The address is 8701 Palm Grove, Miami, Florida! And I promise I won't tell her. But the surprise part... Hmm Come to my house first and I can make it a surprise!"

I replied to her," Okay thanks! And 2 things, What's ur address? And what time should we come over?"

She immediately replied," 8703 Palm Grove, Miami, Florida. We're neighbors! The party is at 6pm so could you guys get here at 4pm?"

" Let me check with Ally and I will get back to you. "

I threw my phone on the bed and went to Ally's room.

I knocked on the door, "Hey Ally, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" she said.

I went in and sat on her bed. "So it's a surprise, like that we are coming. I messaged her friend and I have all the details. She wants us at her house at 4pm so we can work out details!"

"um okay, now leave! I need to finish getting ready!" she said.

I left the room and went to check on Austyn and Mariah.

I walked into their room. Mariah and Austyn had on Black TOMS, neon pink leggings, a sparkly black skirt, and a neon pink v-neck.

"Wow, you guys are blinding..." I said.

"So are you!" Mariah replied.

"Whatever!" I said," just go get breakfast! And be careful."

I walked downstairs with them and made pancakes.

We were eating when Ally came downstairs.

She was wearing black flats, neon pink pants, and a blank shirt.

"Wow, I guess I didn't get the black memo..." I said.

"You have black pants! Go put them on!" Ally replied.

"Um, okay" I said back and then ran off.

** ALLY'S POV****  
**  
"So girls, What do you think we should get Layla for her birthday?" I asked them.

"A PUPPY!" Mariah yelled.

"NO!" me and Austyn yelled.

"Austyn, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Well if it was me, I would want and autographed picture of my favorite singer!" she said.

"That's awesome! How about an autographed picture of Austin, me, you, and Mariah?" I replied.

"PERFECT!" she yelled.

"What's perfect?" Austin said walking in, now with black pants on instead of jeans.

"Our present idea for Layla!" Austyn said.

"Oh really? What is it?" he said sitting next to Austyn at the bar.

"An autographed picture o the four of us!" she replied.

"That's awesome!" he said.

"I came up with the idea!" Austyn yelled.

"So Ally, what picture are we using?" he asked me.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the pictures.

"This one!" I said showing him the picture on my phone.

It was after Austin and Austyn's performance in the park. We were all wearing pink. Well a darker pink then now.

It's a picture I asked someone to take of us.

Me and Austin are standing next to each other. He was holding Austyn and I was holding Mariah. It's my favorite picture of all of us. We look like a little family.

"That's the perfect picture! Don't you agree girls?" Austin said.

"Yeah!" Mariah said.

"Totally!" Austyn said.

I emailed the picture to the printer and printed the picture out on photo paper. I then grabbed the picture which was slightly enlarged. Well it filled the entire page. I grabbed a black sharpie and headed back to everyone.

Austin wrote first, up by his head," Happy birthday Layla! Hope it's the best! Thanks for supporting me :) -Austin"

I grabbed the sharpie and wrote next, "Happy Birthday Layla! Thanks for being a fan!  
-Ally"

Austyn grabbed the sharpie next, "Happy Birthday! -Austyn"

I helped Mariah write next," Happy Birthday! -Mariah" She wrote in her 4 year old hand writing.

Austin grabbed his phone," Guys! It's almost 4pm! We need to go!"

"Alright let's go!" I said.

He grabbed Austyn and I grabbed Mariah.

"Austin! Keys!" I said throwing the car keys to him.

"Thanks!" he said.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I put Austyn in the car and sat in the driver seat. I pulled out my phone to message Gracie.

"Hey Gracie, we are on our way! Make sure Layla can't find out!"

She immediately replied.

"Don't worry I want this to be a complete surprise!"

I sat my phone down and we left.

*at Gracie's house*

We walked up to the door and knocked.

"OMG! Your actually here! Hurry! Come in." she said opening the door.

We walked up to her room and sat anywhere we could.

"So what's the plan?" I said.

"Well she has a patio y'all can perform on. They are gonna set it up anyway because she got her brothers band to play. I already talked to him and he knows they aren't gonna play. So I'm going to have her distracted in the backyard do she isn't facing the house and then y'all will come out and I will turn her around!" Gracie said.

"That sound great!" ally replies to her.

"Oh, stupid me. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Gracie!" she said.

"I'm Austin, that's Ally, That's Austyn, and that's Mariah!" I said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you guys! And yaya! She's gonna love that you wore her favorite color!" Gracie replied.

"Thank you twitter!" ally said.

*6pm*

"I'm going over to her house now, but I will message you when to come! But now stay put!" Gracie said.

"Why don't you take Mariah with you? No one knows her!" Ally said.

"right! Cause it's kind of an open neighborhood party! Come on Mariah!" Gracie said.

Mariah left and we just sat there.

Half an hour later Gracie messaged me.

"We're ready! Ring the doorbell and Michael will let you in. Just say your Austin Moon and he will take you where you needed to go."

I stuck my phone in my pocket and we left.

I rang the door bell.

Michael answered.

"I'm Austin Moon." I said.

He then led me to the patio. We walked onto the stage.

Michael walked by with a sign that said," Be quiet! It's a surprise!"

I messaged Gracie.

"Turn her around now :)"

Gracie turned Layla around but had her eyes covered with her hand.

"Ok Layla I know you were bummed about the whole who was gonna perform thing but I just want to say Happy Birthday!" Gracie said uncovering her eyes.

Layla saw me and realized who I was," AHHHHHH"

"Hi everyone, I'm Austin moon! I have 3 songs tonight and 2 special guests! And Happy birthday Layla!" I said," This first song, had never been heard before. I hope you like it!"

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove  
(Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom  
(Boom da boom boom)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!  
Its so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
(Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime  
(Ti-i-i-ime)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight TONIGHT  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it" I finished singing and everyone cheered.

"Now you might have heard me sing this, but this is the biggest crowd she has performed for. Austyn? Come up here!" I said and everybody cheered because they loved Austyn.

"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)"I sang.

"I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac" Austyn sang back, the entire time we were dancing also.

"Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

"Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get" Austyn sang.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" I sang back.

"A billion hits is what I'll get" I also sang.

"Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)" Austyn sang with passion.

"I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart "I sang.

"Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

"Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get" we sang again.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" I turned to Austyn and sang.

"Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site" Austyn sang and spinned.

"You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song" I shouted.

"Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang together.

" Wooooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get" I sang.

"Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" we sang and ended in our signature pose.

Austyn hopped off the stage.

"Give it up for Austyn! " I said and everyone cheered."For our final song My partner Ally is gonna sing with me!"

Ally came up on stage and we began.

"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out." I sang first.

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track" ally sang out.

"bump that track , YEAH" I sang back.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we sang together in harmony.

"Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days" I sang again.

"And it's feeling like, Your game is crazy off, But all you need, Is to bring the heat, Get back on top" Ally sang looking at me.

"Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back," I sang looking back at her.

"Now turn up the beat and bump that track, bump that track , YEAH" she sang.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it,  
The way that you do,  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we sang together.

"You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,  
You got the fire so keep burning it up!" I sang out.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do" ally sang looking out at the crowd.

"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do" we finished together.

Everyone applauded. After we finished all three of us walked over to Layla. She was talking to Gracie and wasn't paying any attention to me.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"OMG! Your Austin Moon!" she screamed.

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Yes I know! I'm glad I could do this for you. Happy birthday!" I said hugging her.

She wouldn't let go so Gracie kinda pried her off of me.

We hung out at the party for a while but it was getting pretty late and Mariah was half asleep.

"Hey Layla. Me and the girls have to go. Me and Ally have to get the little two to bed." I said.

"Are they your children?" Layla asked.

"NO!" me and Ally yelled.

"Oh, then whose are they?" Layla asked again.

"We are just babysitting them this week. That's all." I said then turned o Austyn," Hey Austyn give her the present!"

Austyn grabbed the picture and handed it to Layla," Here you go!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is an autographed picture of us four!" ally added," It's our first picture together! It was right after little Austyn's first performance!"

"OMG thank you guys!" she said hugging us all,"This was the best birthday ever!"

We all left and me and the girls went back to Ally's house.

We got in the house and I checked my twitter.

Layla had tweeted about the party.

" laylaboo239: I had the best birthday ever! I had private performances by: real_austin_moon, ally_dawson, & AustyMcBeas!"

"Austyn, you have a twitter?" me and ally both asked.

"I might be 8 but I'm not out of the loop!" she said snapping her fingers and walking off in her sassy way.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry that it is so short, but it's also very sad! So that just a warning... Annnnndd! Chapters 14 & 15 are gonna be filler chapters aka shorter, not so much material, not as important chapters!**__**  
**______**Xx Lilly**_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Austyn, do your parents know you have a twitter?" Ally asked her.

"Oh yeah! At my house, you get a twitter at age 4! Even Mariah has one!" she replies.

Me and Ally both look at Mariah.

"Yup! I have a twitter!" she replies.

"I'm tired , can we just go to sleep?" Austyn said.

"Yeah! You two go ahead to sleep, I need to talk to Austin." ally said.

They both ran upstairs and got into bed.

Ally walks over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is tuesday." she says.

"So? What has that gotta do with anything?" I reply.

"Which is Day 6," she sighs," Our last full day with all four of us together."

Just before I got to answer her, Ally's phone started ringing. She walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later crying.

I immediately walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I said a few minutes later.

"My mom just called," she took a deep breath," and she wants, well needs the girls and me to come out to Hawaii..."

"They are in Hawaii?!" I said.

"Austin!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, please continue..." I replied back.

"Because," she took another breath," Luke and Abby are missing..."

After she finished that statement, she burst into tears.

I just held her in my arms for a few minutes.

"Ally, when do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning..." she trailed off.

"I'm coming with you!" I said.

"Won't your parents be worried?" she asked.

"They aren't coming home..." I trailed off getting tears in my eyes.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes," Austin, what happened?"

"They..." I took a deep breath," They died."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" she started yelling.

"Well when I said they went out of town so I could help you babysit? I was still in denial. They had died in a plane crash on their way to a business trip a few days before that." I cried.

"Oh Austin!" She pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

"Ally, I will get the girls packed, and you get yourself packed." I said.

"Let me pack for the girls..." she replied.

"No, let me do it." I said walking off to their room.

I finished packing their stuff and looked to where Austyn had put her iPhone and picked it up.

A text from Charlotte appeared on the screen.

From "Charlotte"  
Austy, Luke is lost and we can't find him. You will probably come tomorrow. I miss you Sooo much sweetie! I love you! Kissessss!  
Xx Char

I didn't want Austyn to see that text before me and Ally told them, so I deleted it. I then sat her phone down and walked to my room and started packing.

I finished packing and went and lay on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling wondering why my parents had to die and why Luke & Abby had to go missing...

I was torn up. I'm normally Ally's rock. Her shoulder to cry on. But I don't know, I'm just not as strong as I used to be.

I guess it finally set in...

My parents are dead and I have nowhere to go...


	15. Chapter 15

_****__** *Reminder* chapters 15 & 16 are filler chapters**__**  
**__** Xx Lilly**__**  
**_  
**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up the next morning at 6am. We had to be at the airport at 8am.

I went to Austin's room to wake him up.

"Austin you need to get ready," I said from the door.

He sat up and looked at me.

His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. He had been crying.

"Austin..." I said running over to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and sat next to him. After a few minutes I looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"No, I didn't. I'm just scared..." he replied.

"Of what?" I replied.

"That Luke & Abby... That we won't find them... And... And they'll..." he started saying.

I was now crying," We will find them Austin! They won't die! I promise."

"Really?" he said still crying.

"I'm sure, now get ready and meet down stairs in 30 minutes." I said walking to the girl's room.

*in the girls room*

"Austyn, Mariah. Get dressed. We need to go..." I said to them.

"Where?" Austyn said.

"Did Austin not tell you?" I asked.

"Tell us what?!" Austyn asked.

"We are running late, put on comfy clothes and get in the car." I said leaving the room.

I got dressed and went to the car; all of our suitcases were in the trunk.

Austin started driving to the airport.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Austyn yelled.

"Austyn calm down honey, we are going to meet our Families in Hawaii..." I replied.

"Why?" Austyn asked again.

I look at Austin," um, well Luke and Abby..."

"What happened to them?" Austyn said looking worried.

"They are...missing..." I said.

"NOOO!" Austyn Said bursting into tears," They can't be!"

"We're going to the airport now..." Austin said to her.

*on the plane*

Ally sat next to Mariah and Austyn sat next to Austin.  
**  
****AUSTIN'S POV**

"Austy, when are we gonna be there?" Austyn said yawning.

"I know it's getting late, but Hawaii is far from Miami..." I replied.

"Austy, *yawn* wake me up when we get there..." Austyn said right before she fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggles in.

*3 hours later*

"Austyn... Austyn wake up! We're here!" I say shaking her.

She runs her eyes as she wakes up.

"We are? What time is it?" she asked.

We had gaps in our flights so it had taken longer to get to Hawaii.

"6pm..." I replied.

We got off the plane, got our bags and started walking out of the airport.

I was holding Austyn because she was really tired and had a bit of jetlag. I looked back and Ally was doing the same with Mariah.

We were walking in silence when Austyn picked her head up.

"What's wrong Austyn?" I asked her.

"Is that?" she rubbed her eyes," CHARLOTTE!"

"What?" I asked.

"IT'S MY SISTER! Let me down! Let me down!" she screamed.

I put her down on the ground and she ran to Mariah," Mariah! Come on! I see charlotte!"

She grabbed her hand and they started running.

"Austin! Come on!" ally said grabbing my hand.

"Why?" I ask running with her.

"If the Mc'Beasleys are here, why wouldn't my family be here?" she replied.


	16. Author Note! please read

Sorry i havent been able to update the story, i got my iPod taken away and it still is... i write all my stories on my iPod then transfer them to my computer for editing... so this prevents me from writing/updating. i do have some chapters written i just havent been able to post them! please dont lose hope on my stories! I will update when i get my iPod back which could be very soon! like within the next few days

thanks for reading,

Melody


	17. Chapter 16

AUSTIN'S POV

I looked ahead of us as we were running and I saw Travis and Charlotte engulf Austyn and Mariah in their arms.  
As I'm looking around I see no sign of Ally's family, then I realize, they aren't there.

"Where's my family?" Ally said as she came up to Charlotte.

"Oh both of our parents are with the police searching right now," Charlotte said standing up with Mariah in her arms.

"Then... Where's Cameron?" ally said.

"Ally?" some boy said.

Ally turned around," Cameron!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, and I realized it was Cameron.

"Hey, Austin. Why are you here?" Cameron said as he came up to me.

"Well um.." I started to say when I got cut off.

"Austin, so you've made my little sister famous?" I heard Travis say.

I turned around and looked at him, he was right behind me.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean we did..." I said.

"We?" He replied.

"Me and Ally..." I trailed off.

"Austy!" Austyn said reaching out for me.

I grabbed her out of Travis's arms," I guess we are pretty close now. I mean, we are together all the time. I also did more for her than you ever did..."

I walked off to a nearby bench and sat down. Austyn layed out on the bench and fell asleep.

Travis walked over to me. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" I said slapping his hand.

"I don't know... You?!" he yelled.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I screamed back.

"Well it could be the fact that you are stealing my little sisters from me. And, well stealing the girl I love!" he screamed back.

"What do you mean stealing the girl that you love? Ally?" he nodded," She's 17! You're 21! Anyways why would I steal your sisters from you? They don't even mean that much to me!"

"We don't?" Austyn had woken up.

I turned around and saw her crying. She had heard what I said.

"Austyn, I didn't mean what I said..." I started saying.

Before I could fully finish, she ran to Charlotte and Ally.

"Way to go Austin! You messed that up! And just saying, if you hurt any of those girls over there" he pointed to Ally, Charlotte, Austyn, and Mariah, "I will, hurt you..."

Travis walked back to where everyone was. I sat down on the bench with my face in my hands. I messed up... Big time. I should have never come. I'm just gonna make the situation worse.

Ally noticed something was wrong and walked over to me and sat down beside me.

She layed her hand on my back, "Austin, what's wrong? Austyn was crying and Travis looked mad..."

"Ally, I need to go home. I shouldn't be here..." I muttered into my hands.

"Austin... You can't leave. I can't do this without you... I love you." she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ally, I love you too. But there are so many risks here... I can't do it." I said sitting up to look at her.

I actually had been crying so my face was a bit red.

"Austin..." she said hugging me.

"I'm sorry Ally... I need to go." I replied pulling from the hug.

"No, you can't. Please. You are all I have that matters right now... Stay." she pleaded almost crying.

"Fine, but only because I have nowhere to go when I get home..." I trailed off.


	18. Chapter 17

ALLY'S POV

"Austin, I know you didn't mean to." I muttered into his chest.

He pulled back and looked at me," I'm just gonna go sit over on the bench, to cool off."

I watched as he walked away and walked to Charlotte.

"Ally you okay?" Charlotte said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking at her.

"TRAVIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Austyn yelled.

Charlotte and I turned around and witnessed Travis punching Austin straight in the face.

"AUSTIN!" we yelled.

My brother Cameron had joined the group moments before this.

We all ran over to them. Cameron grabbed Travis' shoulders and pulled him back. I ran to Austin and took him in my arms.

"Austin?! Are you okay?"

"Ally? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied stroking his hair.

"I-I- love you."

"I know Austin."

Just then his eyes closed and he blacked out.

"Charlotte, he passed out! Call 911 please!" I squealed.

"Pathetic" Travis said under his breath.

"Travis! You're the one who did this to him!" I yelled at him," If anything bad happens it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"It's not my fault he can't take a little fight."

"Travis! You're 4 years older than him!" I yelled again.

"Ally, calm down please." My brother said softly walking to me.

I sat down on the bench and placed my head in my hands," I'm sorry, I really am."


End file.
